the lustful nightfall
by xxxtristanx0x0x
Summary: minato & tsunade :P one night of lust
1. Chapter 1

come to me tsunade! minato cried his light blue eyes feverish with longing as he gazed at the beautiful women before him her haughty indifference inflamed him ,driving him beyond all caution as he stared into those dark blue heavy lidded eyes. thick dark lashes shielded her half heartedly smile curved the corners of her mouth the half smile enticed minato until he despaired of feeling the soft fullness of her lips beneath his.

He gave a deep sigh as he allowed his gaze to linger on her unbound hair following like a rich blond mantel below her hips , her crimson silk robe revealed just the top of her breast . she seem nervous and she was trembling and shaking a lot she didn't look at minato her face was cold and motionless.

Minato stared down at her in confusion it made him raise a brow and wonder to why she wasn't excited or just you know glad.

she wouldn't look at him in the eye she just lie there quiet and nervous wondering if minato would have his way with her. Minato stroked his fingers threw her hair it was like he a different person within seconds she felt the sense of touch in her neck forming circles with his tongue nibbling at her neck, she place her hands tightly on his back he lean on tsunade and bit her severing his fangs into her . she bit her lip trying not to scream but she couldn't control herself, her eyes started to water and form tears down her cheeks he took his fangs out of her neck leaving a blemish on her . she felt weak and numb minato looked at her she was in so much pain minato grab her by the arms and tsunade close to him in a protective way his lips met hers and he kissed her deeply blood was spilling threw tsunade's lips as minato invaded her he pulled away from her and lick the blood from the side of her mouth .

He slammed her arms down on the bed and was tearing away at her robe her hands touch his chest as she try to push away at him gently , minato grabbed her hand and held it against his heartbeat , tsunade felt dumbfounded she quickly blushed then looked away . tsunade cupped his face and look deeply into minatos bewildered blue eyes .

minato kiss tsunade deeply, and then brush the hair from the side of her face and dried her tears and hugged her. tsunade its ok I know your not ready I respect that and im going to just let you go back to sleep im sorry if I scared you and with that he walk out of the room and left her alone,

tsunade sighed and thought how am I supposed to handle a vampire lustful lover she thought she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peach."

tsunade waited for a response. She felt fairly certain that she was  
correct but under the circumstances she just couldn't be sure. The  
delay, a few seconds that felt like minutes, increased her apprehension.  
Was she right? What was going to happen?

She felt minato's tongue gently licking at her nipple. A sense of relief came  
over her as a warm glow spread throughout her body. Her guess was right.  
She smiled. Everything else faded out as she experienced the joy of  
having her sensitive nipples pleasured. All that existed was the feeling  
of his wet mouth and saliva soaked fingers sucking and pinching at her  
taut nipples. She moaned. She wanted to speak, to tell him how good it  
felt but she couldn't. Ten words. That was all she was allowed to say  
during this session. Obedience was paramount. tsunade gritted her teeth to  
keep the words from escaping as the sound of her moans and labored  
breathing filled the room. The buzz in her brain continued even after he  
pulled away. He laid next to her, watching as she returned to reality.

As he pulled her lower lip down slightly with his finger, her mouth  
automatically opened. He delicately slid the cold soft pulp between her  
expectant lips. She swished it around in her mouth trying to discern its  
identity. Could she guess what was in her mouth? That was the game. The  
session was an exercise in sensory deprivation and accentuation. The  
black silk scarf covering her eyes prevented her from seeing the morsel.  
In addition, a set of heavy soundproof earmuffs deadened her sense of  
hearing. Her ability to taste and smell was on trial. The reward or  
penalty would occur in the realm of the greatly magnified sense of  
touch. And tsunade was wide open for touch, lying naked spread eagled on  
the bed, wrists and ankles tied securely to the bedposts.

"Watermelon."

His mouth immediately went to her neck, an extremely sensitive and  
tender area. tsunade swooned as minato kissed, licked, nibbled, and  
sucked, moving slowly back and forth from ear to ear. Her throat turned  
ruby red, contrasting beautifully with the surrounding lily white skin.  
Before finishing he pulled her hair lifting her head off the bed.  
Leaning forward he bit into the back of her neck, producing a  
simultaneous rush of sharp pain and intense pleasure. The ecstatic  
recipient squealed joyfully as this most susceptible area of her body  
was ravaged by his gnawing teeth. The effect was so strong that tsunade  
felt an orgasm coming on. But he sensed it too and withdrew leaving her  
gasping on the edge of climax.

Next, a small capful of pure Vermont maple syrup was carefully poured  
onto her waiting tongue. It was very sweet. At first tsunade thought of  
molasses but it didn't quite match. She moved her tongue back and forth  
sloshing the syrup over her taste buds trying very hard to match the  
taste with one stored in her memory. At last she came up with one.

"Butterscotch"

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" tsunade grimaced and gnashed her teeth as she felt  
the block of ice sliding over her skin. It was all she could do to keep  
her scream from turning into words. As he slid the ice over her chest  
and stomach the helpless prisoner pulled strenuously at the ropes which  
held her. Her nipples became rock hard as he scraped the frozen block  
over them. tsunade began to breath very heavily. Her skin was sensitive to  
cold. And he knew it. And she knew that he knew it. For a moment she  
thought of using the safeword but she resisted. It was important to her  
to experience what her Dominant gave her. She decided to endure, no  
matter what.

He felt her determination. The stakes were higher now. He glided the ice  
effortlessly over her upper body until stopping it at her armpit. He  
pressed it in firmly moving it back and forth over the small ultra  
sensitive area. tsunade's body involuntarily jerked upward as the ropes  
were again stressed to the max. Strange moans, tainted with urgent  
pleading tones, escaped from her lips. Her teeth began to chatter.

To lessen the tension he moved the ice to her lower body, running the  
shrinking block up and down her legs in rapid strokes. The intensity was  
reduced yet tsunade began to quiver. Not only was the ice affecting her  
but she was terrified that he would ice her feet. She thought it was the  
one area she could not tolerate the cold on. She was greatly relieved  
when he pushed the block back up her legs without touching her feet. But  
the relief was short-lived. The ice, which was now reduced to the size of  
a cube, was pressed against her clit. tsunade groaned as she felt her  
swollen clit shrink in size. Finally, he stuck the remaining piece of  
ice deep into her pussy where her heat quickly melted it.

The bondaged submissive took a deep breath. She had survived. Although  
the ice was torturous for her she felt a distinct sense of exhilaration  
as she waited for the next sample.

A large piece of fruit was pushed forcefully into her mouth. As tsunade  
bit into it her taste buds exploded with a ferocious reaction forcing  
her to shake her head vigorously side to side. There was no doubt as to  
the identity of the extremely sour fruit.

"LEMON!"

Holding the bottle up high over the bed, her Master let the warm  
fragrant oil fall on her body like rain from above. From shoulders to  
feet the sandalwood scented liquid dripped onto her, flowing freely down  
her sides. When a sufficient amount had fallen he moved the lubricant in  
gentle circles around her skin being sure to cover every spot. He then  
began a fingertip massage. The pressure was so light at times that tsunade  
barely felt the contact. The warmth of the oil contrasted magnificently  
with the lingering effects of the recently applied ice. Gradually he  
increased the pressure expertly massaging her body in the way that she  
loved. tsunade cooed softly as his hands stroked and kneaded her flesh.  
Beneath the blindfold she shed several hidden tears of joy and  
appreciation. After rubbing down her entire body he stopped to prepare  
the next taste.

Squeezing his cock he pressed upward on the shaft releasing a large drop  
of precum. Carefully placing it on his finger, he rubbed it on tsunade's  
waiting lips. Slurping it in with her tongue, she smiled as she gave her  
answer;

"Master's cum."

minato moved into position straddling his legs above his prostrate  
submissive. Leaning forward the tip of his erection touched tsunade's  
lips. As she opened them he gradually slid his swollen cock in.  
Rhythmically rocking his hips back and forth he slowly and gently fucked  
her eager mouth. Her succulent lips pulled with a forceful draw on his  
backstrokes. Before withdrawing he drove his hard on deep into her  
throat burying his cock to the hilt. He held it there momentarily until  
he felt her gag reflex. He then pulled out fully.

As he was climbing off of her, tsunade unexpectedly spoke;

"Cock."

He didn't quite know what to do with this response. But as he thought  
about it, he saw that she was right. He started to laugh. She felt his  
laughter through the vibrations in the mattress. She started to giggle  
too. He looked at the plate on the table. He removed the small bottle of  
Tabasco sauce and put it aside. It would not be used in this session.  
"Cock" was number six. And as she was correct he had to come up with  
appropriate stimulation for her.

The riding crop had always been one of his favorite implements. It's  
flexibility made it easy to use in a rapid fire motion. He now applied  
it between tsunade's widely spread legs. Slowly and gently at first, he  
tapped the black leather tip of the crop on his sub's exposed clit.  
Progressively he increased the speed and hardness of the taps,  
eventually reaching a steady rhythm where the crop was beating on her  
pussy several times per second.

As the pounding continued tsunade reached a state of tremendous arousal.  
Her partner watched for the telltale signs of her approaching climax. As  
her hands began to shake he tossed the crop aside. Leaning down, he put  
his lips on her clitoris, sucking the throbbing membrane into his mouth.  
As his tongue caressed and swirled over her clit, tsunade was launched  
into a body wrenching orgasm. She screamed as she again strained the  
ropes. Her vagina convulsed sending out several streams of heated juices  
which wet her lover's face and hair. He waited until her body was still  
before removing his mouth. He laid across her body for a few moments  
giving them both a chance to recover.

The next item selected from the plate was a piece of cherimoya, a fruit  
chosen purposefully for it's obscurity. Dry, pulpy, and virtually  
tasteless, there was little chance that a correct answer would be given.  
And that was the intent. Her answer was spoken with great uncertainty.

"Potato?"

Starting at the base of her neck, he lightly drew the tip of the Buck  
knife down the center of her chest to her pubic hairs. tsunade held her  
breath for a moment adjusting herself to what was happening. Although  
she enjoyed knife play, there was always a level of fear that crept over  
her as she felt the sharp blade touching her skin. Never had they played  
like this before with her being restrained and blindfolded. Her heart  
began to beat faster and small beads of perspiration appeared on her  
forehead. He touched her all over her body making her experience the  
razor like sharpness of the hardened steel. She gasped loudly as he  
gently scraped the edge over her clit. Moving up he stabbed at her  
nipples with slight thrusts of the pointed tip of the blade. tsunade felt  
a heated sensation. She was certain that she was cut, but she was not.  
For a finale he moved the knife to her neck. tsunade laid perfectly still  
as he drew the blade back and forth in horizontal lines across her  
throat. This produced a delicious fear inside the helpless girl. For  
although terrified she adored what he was doing. She felt grateful for  
having a Dominant who understood her needs so well.

He looked at the plate. The three items left were relatively easy to  
guess. He had planned it that way. He wanted to be loving to her at the  
end. Therefore he was shocked when after sliding the chunk of strawberry  
between her lips, he heard;

"Cherry."

Her favorite fruit! How could she not recognize her favorite fruit? He  
was stunned for a moment as her error forced him to change his plans. He  
thought of a suitable torture for her.

Going to the end of the bed, he reached out and grabbed her left foot  
holding it still in a viselike grip. Leaning over he began to lick her  
toes. The ticklish woman began to laugh uncontrollably. Without mercy he  
sucked on each digit taking it into his mouth where he nibbled and  
chewed the length of it. He ran his tongue all along the bottom of her  
foot increasing her frenzy. As he moved to her right foot he stepped up  
the process. He stopped licking and started biting. Hard. tsunade began to  
scream and flail about in her limited capacity to do so. But he held her  
foot tightly in place. He bit very hard into the ball of her foot. tsunade  
lost what little control she had left:

"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

It was hard to know which one of them was more surprised by her  
screaming obscenities at him. She had disobeyed, breaking the rules of  
the session as he had laid them out. She was not suppossed to speak  
unless it was time to guess. As he finished with her feet, they both  
knew that repurcussions were coming.

"Banana."

tsunade's voice was a bare whisper as she announced the name of the easily  
discernable fruit. But it made no difference that she was right. Her  
outburst had caused her to forfeit any chances of a pleasurable reward.  
She was resigned to the fact that a punishment was coming. But she also  
knew that sometimes his punishments were mind numbing trips to nirvana.  
She waited to see what was in store for her.

He slid the long and wide cucumber into her pussy. It took a bit of  
effort as the walls of her vagina were stretched to the max. When it was  
fully inserted he left it there. tsunade adjusted to having the large  
vegetable inside her. The cold skin of the cuke was quickly warmed by  
the heat of her body.

From his cabinet he took out his favorite implement, the rope flogger.  
It was composed of 50 strands of black and white dyed rope When applied  
properly it carried a ferocious yet tolerable wallop. It was a "thudder"  
rather than a "stinger". The impact was felt deep in the body rather  
than at the surface of the skin. Although it could cause bruising, it  
did not leave welts or cuts.

He started the whipping at her feet. He wound up with the flogger  
pulling it from far back before swinging it forward to land on her  
defenseless body. Over and over he pounded it with all his strength onto  
her vulnerable skin, moving his aimpoint slowly up her body. As he  
reached her breasts he made a special effort to strike even harder. She  
felt the blood rushing to the surface of her tender breasts warming them  
in a way that she found very stimulating despite the bruising impact.  
Her boobs, and indeed her entire body, turned a shade of pink. Only when  
he reached her neck did he pause to take a short break. His body was  
soaked with sweat from the enormous energy he had expended flogging her  
over a hundred times. He needed to catch his breath before the finish.

Up to this point all the flogs had been across her body. He now  
positioned himself so that he might connect parallel to her pussy. The  
first shot made her gasp. Without any hesitation he commenced to  
pounding the rope onto her clit over and over. The vibrations spread  
deep inside her causing the walls of her pussy to contract and expand  
around the mammoth cucumber that was still lodged inside her. The  
stimulation was so great that tsunade felt the waves of several powerful  
orgasms wracking her body. Only when she became completely still did he  
stop the pounding.

While she was recovering quietly he picked up a very thin light wooden  
paddle. He applied two vicious swats, one to each nipple. A white heat  
shot through her body like an electrical current to her brain. The  
sudden sharp pain brought tsunade back to life for the tenth and final  
taste.

It was fortunate that only one item was left on the tray as they were  
both near exhaustion. minato wiped a cool damp cloth across her body  
soothing her heated skin. He then raised a small plastic bottle to her  
lips squirting a small dose of liquid on them. tsunade licked her lips and  
immediately recognized the taste.

"Honey."

He squirted more into her mouth. As her tongue came out to intercept the  
flow, the sweet syrup flowed down her chin and neck. Still he continued  
to squeeze the bottle. She closed her mouth momentarily then spurted  
out;

"Honey, honey...HONEY!"

She felt him laughing again as he continued to squirt the honey into her  
face. The golden syrup flowed onto her red hair. He moved his aim  
downward covering her chest with the thick sticky fluid. Only when the  
flow stopped did he toss the bottle aside. Reaching again for the knife  
he cut the ropes which held her hands. He then pulled out the cucumber  
and easily inserted his cock into the greatly expanded opening. As he  
began to thrust he leaned down to kiss her. The two lovers shared the  
sweet taste of honey.


End file.
